


Family Fun

by orphan_account



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon - Manga, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20595053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Manga. Michiru began to smile after she glanced at the blue sky. A perfect day to paint. Michiru turned to the painting she almost finished.





	Family Fun

I never created Sailor Moon.

Michiru began to smile after she glanced at the blue sky. A perfect day to paint. Michiru turned to the painting she almost finished.  
The sound of a door closing caused her eyes to widen for a few seconds. She turned to Hotaru while the latter smiled and held something behind  
her back. Michiru's smile came back.

''What are you up to, Hotaru?''

''Nothing,'' Hotaru said as she continued to smile with her arms behind her back. She viewed Michiru turning to her painting.  
Hotaru ran to a table before she sat near it. Her eyes settled on a plate of treats. Hotaru still held the item behind her back. She took a treat and devoured it.

Michiru stepped back as soon as she finished her painting. It was a portrait of a happy Hotaru in her arms. She faced Hotaru and saw the latter's wide eyes. ''Perfect portraits.''

Michiru blinked after a sudden downpour. One glance at colors running down. Horror and tears filled her eyes. She ran inside before Hotaru followed her.

''Sorry about your painting,'' Hotaru said with concern in her eyes.

One small smile formed after Michiru viewed Hotaru another time. ''I'll be fine.'' She frowned. ''Perhaps.''

''I have a present for you.''

''Oh?''

Hotaru nodded before she revealed her own painting of Michiru. She wondered how the rain never ruined it. She watched while Michiru smiled and took the painting. Hotaru was thanked. That was when she remembered the treats outside. Her eyes became wide. ''The rain ruined our treats!'' she said.

Michiru smiled again. ''Let's make new treats,'' she said.

Hotaru began to nod another time.

THE END


End file.
